


Smoke On Your Lips

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba finds himself transfixed as Koujaku smokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kryss_delrhei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/gifts).



> Kryss gifted me a cute ficlet a couple of days ago, so I thought I would gift something back to her :) I hope you like it!
> 
> This contains extremely minor, blink-and-you'll miss it spoilers for Koujaku's route in DMMd... though it's labelled post-canon anyway. Just thought I'd warn everyone just in case.

The warm day had given way to an even warmer night, and Aoba was thankful -- not for the first time -- that Koujaku's apartment was high up enough to catch even the slightest hint of a breeze. The bedroom window was open wide and the sweet scent of the blossoming trees outside carried through with the next soft current of air. Aoba's skin prickled from the sudden chill brushing against the exposed nape of his neck, and he quickly pulled the red kimono around his hips up and over his shoulders to protect himself from the cold.

The movement caught Koujaku's attention, and he looked over his shoulder to check on him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Aoba replied, eyelids already threatening to fall shut as he enjoyed the late afternoon breeze and the soft smoothness of the kimono's material against his bare skin. Koujaku gave him a half-smile in return and turned his focus back to the lighter in his hand. This morning when they'd woken up, Koujaku had been having trouble getting it to work for his early morning cigarette, and over the course of the day it seemed it had given up the ghost completely. Koujaku clicked the lighter's flint wheel a few more times and, after his efforts proved to be fruitless, he sighed and got to his feet. The chest of drawers in Koujaku's bedroom was just barely out of reach from the bed, and Aoba couldn't help but stare as the bed sheets slipped free from Koujaku's naked body as he moved.

Digging in the topmost drawer for a second, Koujaku made a soft sound of success and returned to the bed with a matchbook in his hand, the rough surface on the outside of the cardboard already lined and scarred from the previous strikes against its surface. Most of the matches in the book had already been broken away from the main bunch and used, but there a few left that hadn't yet been lit. Koujaku snapped one of the remaining matches out of the book, struck it alight in one go and hastily reached for the cigarette he'd left on his pillow, tossing the matchbook to the side in the process. Aoba glanced at the front and couldn't help but smile; the embossed logo on the cardboard was that of The Black Needle.

Koujaku lit his smoke and lay back against the bed with a gentle sigh of happiness. Aoba loved to see him like this: content, free of care and utterly relaxed. Smoke began to drift into the air and mingle with the sweet scent of the blossoms outside the window, and Aoba breathed it all in; the resulting smell wasn't unpleasant. It all reminded him of Koujaku, and his tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips as he watched Koujaku take another drag on the cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs for a second before breathing it out towards the open window.

Koujaku's eyes closed for a moment, savouring the moment, but it wasn't long until he opened his eyes and glanced at Aoba. He smiled when he realised Aoba was already looking at him but the smile broke and turned into a laugh as Aoba looked away, a light blush on his cheeks.

" What's wrong, Aoba?"

"Nothing."

Aoba could still feel the heat of his own blush, and Koujaku seemed to be enjoying the sight a little too much if his stifled laughter was anything to go by. Without thinking, Aoba reached up and snatched the cigarette from between Koujaku's lips.

"Oi, Aoba..." Koujaku said, still trying to control his laughter as Aoba examined the smoke between his forefinger and thumb. Aoba leaned over Koujaku's lap and grabbed his ash tray to get rid off the excess ash from the end of the cigarette.

"You're going to burn yourself if you're not careful."

"Ah, thanks," Koujaku said, and he reached to take his cigarette back from Aoba. Aoba moved away though, and Koujaku gave him a questioning look as he raised the cigarette to his own lips and took a drag.

The effect was instantaneous; watering eyes, coughing and gasping for air. Koujaku took the smoke back with a gentle smile and gently ran his free hand over Aoba's back until he'd caught his breath. 

"You've never smoked before, huh?" Koujaku asked, tone full of amusement.

"Is it that obvious?" Aoba pouted, and he rolled over so he could face Koujaku properly.

"It's okay," Koujaku said with a smile. "Why did you want to try it, anyway?"

"... reminds me of you..." Aoba muttered, blushing as Koujaku reached down to curl one loose strand of hair around a scarred finger. "The smell... and I thought, maybe the taste..."

"Oh?" Koujaku asked, voice rich with amusement. "Aoba, you're so adorable."

"Shut up, idiot," Aoba pouted, but he couldn't keep his grumpy expression up when Koujaku leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Koujaku pulled away after a few second, and as their eyes met there was a different sort of warmth in Koujaku's gaze than before.

"Aoba," he murmured, fingers gently brushing over Aoba's hair and tangling in the back, "can you sit up a little?"

Aoba swallowed against the lump in his throat but did as he was asked, propping himself up on his elbows and meeting Koujaku halfway as he leaned down kiss him.

The scent of the blossoms was still invading his senses but now the taste of Koujaku's cigarettes was catching up, growing stronger and making his head spin as their tongues carefully brushed against each other. It was slow and gentle and warm, and Koujaku's fingers brushing over his scalp felt exceptionally good. Koujaku pulled back a little, tugged at Aoba's bottom lip with his teeth just hard enough to make the other man moan... and then hissed in pain, rapidly pulling away from Aoba and reaching for the ash tray next to the bed.

"Damn it," Koujaku grumbled as he tossed the smouldering remnants of his cigarette into the tray, scowl growing deeper as Aoba reached up to stifle his laughter with one hand. 

"Didn't I warn you before?" Aoba said between laughter, and Koujaku blushed. Finally catching his breath after a few seconds more, Aoba grinned and grabbed Koujaku's hand, pressing his lips to Koujaku's burnt fingertips. Koujaku watched on, fingers curling on reflex and face slightly pink as Aoba's lips brushed over his skin.

"Better?"

"Thanks," Koujaku said with a gentle smile. "Much better. Now I can..."

Aoba gave him a confused look, which quickly changed to an embarrassed one as Koujaku's hand slipped beneath the material of the kimono he was wearing and down he expanse of his belly.

"Koujaku..."

Koujaku's soft expression turned into a playful grin as his fingers curled against Aoba's skin. A second later Aoba was doubled over, tears budding at the corners of his eyes as Koujaku tickled him.

"Ah! S-stop it, you hippo--!!" Aoba gasped, but Koujaku but smiled in return.

Their laughter carried out the open window and into the humid air until, like the scent of the flowers, it was carried away on the breeze and faded into nothingness, kept secret and held dear only to them.


End file.
